Twelve gifts of Christmas
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Eleven's time is ending and even his enemies are saddened by this fact so they made a pact to make his final Twelve days last
1. prologue

**A/N okay so I just got this idea, to honor Eleven and to help me say goodbye The Doctor's enemies are saddened by his leaving, so they come together and prepare Twelve Surprises to celebrate Eleven's song**

* * *

Deep in the Whoniverse all of the Doctor's enemy's gather to plan something big, it is known throughout the Universes that Eleven's time is ending, and the clock is chiming Twelve.

With this knowledge they decided to make his bow one to remember. They prepared twelve surprises to honor the Doctor, Twelve days where The Doctor faces his enemies not with challenges and threats, but with gifts and respect. They have taken a day each to pay their respects to the great Time Lord Doctor who's time is ending to fast.

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	2. day 1 Master

**A/N so day 1 a Time Lord comes to visit, the Doctor get's his first gift, a day where he is no longer the last. **

* * *

First comes the Master, his present is plain, the Doctor is not alone for this winters day, he comes up so slowly to knock on the box, the Doctor appears shocked to his socks, for what does he see much to his surprise? Why The Master of course, even though he died.

The Doctor leaps forward with a loud cheer, for he's not alone, the Master is here.

* * *

**short sweet and to the point please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	3. day 2 Silence

**A/N and my family declared family day tomorrow so I post this one for you tonight, and to catch up I might share day 3 tonight if I get it written. **

* * *

Next come Two Silence which he'd soon forget, they brought along with them a space suit to gift, they approached with the suit, and with great care, the Doctor inside can't yet know they're there.

They crept forward silent and set the suit down, and knocked on the door to announce they're around, they went to the corner as the TARDIS did open The Doctor came out to spot the suit there alone, he bent down and took it, a smile on his face, "where'd this come from?" he asked kneeling down, he lifted the space suit and looked around.

The Silence stayed hidden, making not a sound, as the Doctor took the suit in his TARDIS and left without sound.

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas before Trenzalore, Two Silents hiding. and the Master alive for the day_

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	4. day 3 Weeping Angels

**A/N okay so technically I'm not early on this one, so here on the 15th of December I share this a gift to be remembered, we've seen the Master and Silence now this is a treat, today the Angels take a break from their weeping to give gift to our Raggedy Doctor. **

* * *

Now comes three Angels their gift will be grand, they prepared it for years, just to share with this man.

They stretched it out wide, and they climbed to the trees, the angels held secrets for the Doctor to see.

Soon the door opened and the Time Lord appeared only to stop and gape at the scene, for the gift they have made, is a window in time, so the Doctor may see each second that's lost, and the friends that have gone, all saved for him in his window of time.

He walks to it slowly glancing around, but to his surprise saw nobody around, the Angels have fled and left him alone, the Doctor smiles and takes his window home.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas before Trenzalore, Three weeping angels, two Silents hiding, and the Master alive for the day! _

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y! **


	5. day 4 Daleks

**A/N So now come the Daleks all the way from Skaro, to bring gifts to the Doctor rhyming quite Suessically though seeing which Genre I'm writing would it be Whossically? I'm questionging everything now so onto the chapter. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who, but I do love writing Eleven**

* * *

It continues with Daleks, they're shells cold and gold. They traveled to TARDIS with gifts fit for a Lord. Cann held a moment that never would end, Sec brought the cards that hid Aces within. Jast brought with him peace, and promises sweet, While Thay held in his plunger a soft winters day, they called to the Doctor and asked him to take, the presents they made, to give him this day.

The TARDIS door creaked and the Time Lord appeared, fear in his eyes at the sight he did see, four Daleks await him, with items held out. Cann speaks first on this coldest of days, "These gifts we have made, for the Doctor to take, we wish you no harm on this cold winters day." he said calmly and sweetly extending his gift. The Doctor stepped forward, he hold out his hand and the moment did come, laying so gently inside of his hand.

Next came Sec his deck held to the Lord, who took it with a look that was just as gold, he flicked through the cards a grin on his face as he peered at the Dalek with awe on his face, "what wonder is this." he said with a smile, "when Daleks give gifts, the Universe smiles." away he tucks the cards, deep into his coat as Jast came towards him with peace to be told.

"this day will be peaceful, no battles to fight, the Daleks and Time Lord this day will not fight. This is what, I give to you, a day filled with peace and happiness too." With this Jast retreats and Thay brings his day.

The Doctor looks on a smile on his face. Thay comes in closer, his day held high, he holds to the Doctor his greatest prize, "a day just for you," Thay does declare, holding it closer to the Doctor to share, "I chose it myself, it's soft and it's sweet." it swirls in his plunger with not even a squeak , Thay places the day at the Lords feet, and the Daleks retreat, leaving the Lord with his treats.

"how peculiar" he states gathering his gifts, "a Dalek gives gifts? What leads to this?" he ponders alone as to the TARDIS he turns, "no matter I think for Christmas is near!" he declares with a smile turning on heel, he enters the TARDIS, leaves in good cheer, the Doctor, his moment, his deck full of Aces, the day just for him, and peace promised him.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas before Trenzalore, Four Daleks gifting, three Angels Weeping, two silents hiding and the Master alive for the day_

* * *

**_Please review_**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	6. day 5 Sontarans

**A/N okay so next we have five silly Sontarans, in retrospect if the Cult wasn't four they would've been day five, you know with the whole Five golden rings? you know five golden Daleks? but alas there was only four, so onto Sontarans Allons-y**

* * *

Five small Sontarans come next, with the gift of peace for the Doctor's final days, they wear their blue suits with helmets under arm approaching the TARDIS, with just peaceful thoughts, with no war to waged, they go to the Doctor to give him a promise that no fight will be waged this day.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas before Trenzalore, five Small Sontarans! four Daleks gifting, three Angels weeping, two Silents hiding, and the Master alive for the day. _

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y!**


	7. Day 6 Gelth

**A/N and day six we have Gelth**

* * *

Day six dawns with an unearthly blue glow, as the Gelth dance through the air in an ethereal ballet for the Time Lord Doctor who's time chimes twelve.

They swish and they giggle, playing angels dancing through the air softly calling to the Doctor inside of his TARDIS.

Soon the Doctor appears walking into the early light and seeing the Gelth in the air he freezes.

The Gelth giggle, and one swoops down before him, "we give to you a gift Doctor, the Gelth will perform, a traditional dance from the Gelth home world!" she declares swooping back to the air, as one of the others begins to sing a sweet melody, and the Gelth perform a hauntingly beautiful dance for the Doctor below, his mind still running round the fact that those who once wished him dead gave gifts.

The Gelth performed swishing through the sky, leaving trails of light in their wake, as the Doctor watched in awe.

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas before Trenzalore! Six Gelth Performing, Five Small Sontarans! Four Daleks gifting, three Angels Weeping, two silents hiding and the Master alive for the day!_


	8. Day 7 Cybermen

**A/N okay so I know these may be short, but I kind of have been channeling my favorite childhood author Doctor Suess for this story, though I know I pretty much suck at writing poems I decided to try my hand at it**

* * *

Day Seven begins with the stomps of Cybermen, coming to gift a day of no upgrading. Not a soul will be assimilated, not a Cyberman born, in honor of the Time Lord, who's time comes to an end, the bring him the message in their slow Cybermen way, a message to say that this is his day.

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas before Trenzalore, Seven Cybermen a stomping, six Gelth performing, FIVE SMALL SONTARANS! four gifting Daleks, three Angels weeping, two silents hiding, and the master alive for the day! _

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	9. Day 8 Slitheen

**A/N and today we greet Slitheen to our party of Doctor and enemies. **

* * *

Day eight brings with it wonder and mystery, as the Slitheen come to the Doctor with a promise to make, Eight remaining Slitheen bring the promise of reform, no more will they kill, steal maim, and conquer, no more will they con, sell and destroy, now here they come to give a promise to the Doctor, they turn in their crime filled days, and make peace with the man, well at least these eight.

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas before Trenzalore! Eight Slitheen reforming, seven Cybermen a stomping, six Gelth performing, FIVE SMALL SONTARANS! four gifting Daleks, three Angels weeping, two silents hiding, and the master alive for the day!_

* * *

**Please review Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y! **


	10. Day 9 Vashta Nerada

**A/N okay so this one just out of the blue came to me what if Vashta Nerada could make images with their shadow?**

* * *

Day nine arises yet remains shadowed, for today's visitors are billions and seen only in shadow, the Vashta Nerada to paint in the shadows the images for the Doctor to see.

They lie in wait silent and shadowed, awaiting the Lord to arrive this day.

They lay in the backdrop of a great white expanse, starkly dark against the snow.

Soon the Doctor appears and sees the darkness, at first he is startled but the shadows begin to dance.

They depict a marvelous image, a couple dancing gently in the snow, a man and a woman in tight embrace swinging through the snow.

Then shadows morph and what does he see, but his companions dancing paired and drifting along in a dark shadowed waltz, each one in shadow but unmistakably them, the couple that danced first were his Ponds in their home so far away, Amy and Rory content to sway, the others are sights for sore eyes, Martha and Mickey, waltz in perfect time, While Jack beside River, immersed in an intense Tango, Harry dips Sarah in a smooth fluid Bolero, the most surprising of all was Rose standing alone extending an arm in invitation.

The Doctor steps up and feels a soft warmth from the shadow as he dances among shadowed companions nine.

* * *

_on the ninth day of Christmas before Trenzalore! Nine Shadows dancing, eight Slitheen Reforming, seven Cybermen a stomping, six Gelth performing, five small Sontarans! four gifting Daleks, three angels weeping two silents hiding, and the Master alive for the Day! _

* * *

**Please review **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y! **


	11. Day 10 Autons

**A/N what if there could be an auton that looks like any regeneration of the Doctor?**

* * *

Day ten arises, and calm is in the air, broken only by a breeze here and there.

Then it comes through gentle as a whisper, the autons arrive, guided by something always out of sight, they bring with great gifts, for each one is shaped as a him that is missed, an old one with hair white as snow, walking with purpose hands clutching his coat.

Second moves quickly just beside the first, playing a tune on his trusty recorder.

Third is dressed posh, with hair that curls crazy, he wears his ruffles with pride and dignity.

Four is the sight, a scarf stretched out for miles behind, he holds in his hand a sweet bag of candy.

Five is the youngest that was seen just yet, dressed for a game Cricket, with Celery handy in case he gets peckish.

Six is quite colorful, with hair curly and gold, his coat like a rainbow, to long on the tilt a whirl.

Seven is robust, and posh in his own right, he walks with umbrella's that questions everything.

Now we see eight he's charming and tall, even if he has a case of amnesia.

Nine comes along next brooding and dark, to soon from a war, he did not wish to take Part. Looking for something to heal his hearts.

Ten stands tall, sharp as the rest, with his suit, coat and sand shoes, what could you detest?

Though plastic they are they come to the door to greet the new them, just inside the door.

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas before Trenzalore, ten Auton Time Lords, nine Shadows dancing, eight Slitheen reforming, seven Cybermen a stomping, six Gelth performing, five Small Sontarans! four gifting Daleks, three Angels Weeping, two Silents hiding, and the Master alive for the day! _

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y! **


	12. Day 11 Peg dolls

**A/N merry Christmas eve everyone! well as merry as it can be with what comes tomorrow, today the Doctor is visited by Eleven peg dolls **

* * *

We find here today, this wonderfully Eleventh day, Eleven Peg dolls run and play outside in the early light of the Eleventh's day.

They play and thee giggle bringing good cheer, happy and joyful trying not to bring fear.

The Doctor comes out of his TARDIS to see, Eleven peg dolls singing rhymes about him.

They spin and they giggle but still rhymes remain as they dance and they play, on this early winter day.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10, all those Doctor's times did end, Eleven's here he loves to play, so we'll sing for him all day, he'll run he'll jump and save the day, cause the Doctor's here and we can play.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10, their times past and brought Elevens in, come and play, sing and say, we will have great fun all day!"

The Doctor watched them as they ran and played, trying their best to bring cheer and not fear.

* * *

_on the Eleventh day of Christmas before Trenzalore! Eleven Peg dolls playing, Ten Auton Time Lords, Nine Shadows dancing, eight Slitheen Reforming, seven Cybermen a stomping, six gelth performing, five Small Sontarans! four gifting Daleks, three Angels weeping, two Silents hiding, and the Master alive for the day!_

* * *

**Please review **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time Allons-y! **


	13. day 12 Zygons

**A/N and Merry Christmas Whovians, I hope you have your boxes of Kleenex ready for tomorrow night, but today, seeing as it is Eleven's final hour tomorrow I am giving him a gift of companions..., weeeelllll... I say companions, but I really mean Zygons in the form of companions. On to the chapter GERONIMO! **

* * *

Last come the Zygons with the best gift of all, they changed their faces and gave him them all.

The first to reveal the face that they chose, had golden hair, and the nickname Bad Wolf, she was good, she was strong, never doing wrong, and her tongue liked to poke out if she smiled to long. Her real name was a flower, delicate and sweet, this girl he turned into the Doctor would want to see.

The next to appear, had dark skin and eyes, she felt great affection for the Time Lord they'd find, She chose to go but now she returns.

Third, but far from least of these three, comes a ginger with temper that made nobles cringe, she's tall and she's spunky with much compassion to share, she's not just Noble, she's fair to be honest, I guess that's why, Donna is such a Noble companion.

The next to appear, has legs miles long, and hair that falls so ginger and long, this my dear friends is his Amelia Pond, the Doctor's best friend, thought to forever be gone.

Appearing beside his Amelia Pond, is the Roman, who's waited so long, Rory the Roman and Amelia Pond come home one last time.

now does appear, the daughter of TARDIS, the Doctor's wife of time and relative dimensions, River song walking beside the rest of the Ponds to give the Doctor, every single one.

the next one we see cannot ever die, but either way decided to come by. Captain Jack Harkness walks with the rest a flirty smile teasing the rest.

Mickey or Ricky whichever you choose, comes out next, stepping up to join Martha, and taking her hand, it was time they went to greet the Time Lord man

Now comes sweet Sarah, her life still adventure filled, she stands with the rest looking so peaceful and regal, fierce in her mission to keep the planet safe

next comes a blonde girl, the Doctor thought dead, his young daughter Jenny killed in his arms.

the next one to come was so many lives before, a young boy named Adric, that the Cybermen destroyed

last to emerge is much older his skin wrinkled, his eyes soft and brown, he is the companion that never was but, yet should have been, Wilfred Mott stepping up to stand by Donna's side.

Then with a look the Zygons began to move, to give the Doctor the gift of one last day, one by one they marched through the snow coming to rest just before the TARDIS door, rose was the one to knock on the door, stepping back as the Doctor came to the other side.

He opened the door and could not believe his eyes, they all stood smiling, his mouth dropped open and tears filled his eyes, if this was his last he could accept it, because he got to see them all again.

* * *

_on the twelfth day of Christmas before Trenzalore! Twelve Zygons changing, Eleven Peg dolls playing, ten Auton Time Lords, Nine shadows dancing, Eight Slitheen reforming, seven Cybermen a stomping, six Gelth Performing, FIVE SMALL SONTARANS! four gifting Daleks, Three Angels Weeping, Two Silents hiding, and the Master alive for the Day! _

* * *

**Please review, **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


End file.
